1978 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1978.'' Production January *28 January - Nathan A. Aronson is born. * The New Voyages 2 edited by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Log 10 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images by Betsy Caprio is published by Sheed, Andrews and McMeel. * Star Trek Fotonovel 4: A Taste of Armageddon is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #50: "The Planet of No Life" is published. February *9 February - Heidi Moneymaker is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 5: Metamorphosis is published by Bantam Books. March * 25 March - Alina Andrei is born. * Arthur Singer dies. * Star Trek Fotonovel 6: All Our Yesterdays is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader IV by James Blish is published by Dutton. * Gold Key TOS comic #51: "Destination Annihilation" is published. April * 10 April - Anthony Jochim dies. * 22 April - Manu Intiraymi is born. * 18 April - Ben Gage dies. * 28 April - Dave Power is born. * The Best of Trek : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans by Walter Irwin and G.B. Love is published by Signet Books. May * 12 May - Amy Wheaton is born. * 18 May - Stephen D'Amato is born. * 24 May - Barry Atwater dies. * 29 May - Anthony Bonaventura is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 7: The Galileo 7 is published by Bantam Books. * Mudd's Angels by J.A. Lawrence is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #52: "And a Child Shall Lead Them" is published. June * 2 June - Nikki Cox is born. * 19 June - Zoë Saldana is born. * 21 June - Jack Guzman is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 8: A Piece of the Actions is published by Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Guide by J.E. Clauss is published by Amereon. July * 3 July - James Daly dies. * 9 July - Linda Park is born. * 19 July - R.J. Williams is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 9: The Devil in the Dark is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #53: "What Fools These Mortals Be" is published. August * 7 August - Cirroc Lofton is born. * begins principal photography. * Star Trek Fotonovel 10: Day of the Dove is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #54: "Sport of Knaves" is published. September * 6 September - Michael McMaster dies. * 8 September - Michael Wickson is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 11: The Deadly Years is published by Bantam Books. * Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #55: "A World Against Itself" is published. October * 4 October - Phillip Glasser is born. * 16 October - Aaron C. Fitzgerald is born. * 26 October - Sunny Hawks is born. * 28 October - Wednesday Mourning is born. * Star Trek Fotonovel 12: Amok Time is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #56: "No Time Like the Past" is published. November * 27 November - Joshua Harris is born. * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual by Mary Ann Piccard is published by Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #57: "Spore of the Devil" is published. * The Starless World by Gordon Eklund is published by Bantam Books. December * Gold Key TOS comic #58: "Brain-Damaged Planet" is published. * 17 December - Douglas Tait is born. * 20 December - Shaun Roberts is born. Unknown * Bobbi Sue Luther and Jandi Swanson are born. * Michael McMaster dies. * Star Wars, Star Trek, and the 21st Century Christians by Winkie Pratney is published by Bible Voice. * The 1978 Mighty TV Comic Annual is published, containing the story "The Gods Have Come!". fr:1978 productions it:Produzioni del 1978 nl:1978 producties Category:Production timeline